


We Were Born Sick

by SageLondyn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Mental Instability, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageLondyn/pseuds/SageLondyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starling Wayne, has always found herself feeling at home moving along the shadows in the criminal underbelly of Gotham. Small and able to move lightning fast she goes by the name 'Bird' on the streets. After her parents death, she's forced to take a hard look at where her choices have gotten her –while trying to gain her footing in the ongoing war for power.</p>
<p>•Oswald x OC x Harvey Dent•</p>
<p>*Trigger warnings: violence, drug and alcohol use, slight stalking and obsession, mentions of past trauma (assualt, rape, etc)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Born Sick

**I**  
_“I had learned early to assume something dark and lethal hidden at the heart of anything I loved. When I couldn't find it, I responded, bewildered and wary, in the only way I knew how: by planting it there myself.” ― Tana French, In the Wood_

“I still care for you deeply, but I don’t believe you care for me anymore.” Fish Mooney said as she leaned over a former worker of hers named Raoul.  
With an agonized cry that echoed through the alleyway he tried to back up to get away from the repetitive blows from the metal bat Fish had been using on him for the last several minutes; each of which had felt like an eternity.  
Blood from an open wound on his forehead dripped into his eye, leaving a crimson red cloud over his vision when he looked up at her.  
“I c-care for you…” He stuttered out, his voice broken between his cries and gasps of air through the pain.  
“Then where’s my money?” Fish questioned, leaning in towards him as she held the bat at her side waiting on his response.  
“I don’t…” He heavily breathed, wiping the blood from his eye, “I didn’t-”  
Fish’s eyebrows raised wondering if he’d actually be brazen enough to try and deny he’d been stealing , her voice raised with anger gracing every sharp syllable when she asked, “You didn’t what? You don’t have my money or you didn’t take it in the first place?”  
There was a long beat of near silence, the air filled with the sounds of rain and cars passing on the street out in front of the popular dive bar.  
“Bird, I believe Raoul here is calling you a liar.” Fish said, looking over to the young woman who stepped forward upon hearing her name being called.  
Her dark waves hung heavy against her scalp from the weight of the rain water that left her shivering beneath her favorite black leather jacket.  
“I told you what I saw.” Bird stated, pulling the dark hood of her thin under-jacket up and stepping up next to her boss as she clarified, “He’s been stealing from you. Saw him with my own eyes.”  
Raoul looked up fearfully, wondering if this is how he’d meet his fate. Drenched in rain with a chill that ran deep into his bones, in an alley behind where he used to work. Surrounded by unfriendly faces and emotionless stares, he hardly felt that the punishment fit his crimes.  
Fish eyed her youngest employee, seeing her jaw locked in a tense hold, hands down at her sides with her fingers curled and locked into tight fists; the same hungry, revenge seeking look in her almost vacant eyes that she’d been wearing since her parents were murdered just a few nights before.  
Holding the bat out to her, Fish nodded in silent permission that she was now taking the lead in retrieving the money that had been stolen from her boss. Reaching into her sleeves, she pulled the fabric of her inner-jacket cuffs down over her hands before taking the bat and using the dry fabric to get a better grip on the rain slicked handle.  
An emotionless, void glaze slid over her dark brown eyes as she pointed the end of the bat at a cowering Raoul and questioned, “Are you calling me a liar?”  
No longer was the sole purpose of this beating to teach him a lesson and retrieve the club profits he’d stolen, it was now about respect. About her reputation and there was no backing down.  
Before he could even get his mouth to form an answer, Bird swung the bat until it collided roughly with his shoulder and he could swear he felt every bone in his arm shift upon impact.  
Another loud crack of the bat against his body, and he was down on his knees without being sure of how he’d gotten there.  
“Stronger than she looks, isn’t she?” Fish questioned, with a dramatic laugh. He didn’t dare look back up to see any of their faces, but he could hear the twisted smile in her voice as she spoke.  
Feeling a single cold drop of rain land on her cheek, Fish looked over to see her umbrella boy Oswald paying more attention to Bird beating on Raoul then he was to his job.  
“Boy!”  
“Sorry!” Oswald spilled an apology instantly, as he rushed sideways to make sure she was back, safely under the umbrella.  
With one of her dark painted, sharp pointed nails that almost resembled talons she pointed to him as she warned, “If you let this hair go frizzy, you will be.”  
A searing, white hot pain radiated from the same injured shoulder when Raoul was hit yet again. Defensively, his hand landed over it, trying to protect the bones from any further damage. A move he almost immediately regretted when the bat slammed against his fingers and in response his entire arm went numb.  
“Okay, okay!” His voice came muffled from behind his gritted teeth, “I… I did it, I took –I took the money.”  
“So you’re not calling me a liar?” Bird pushed, raising the bat like she was going to strike him again at any moment.  
“No!” He yelled, throwing himself backwards onto a puddle growing on the uneven pavement, “I… I wouldn’t ever say that.”  
“Where’s my money?” Fish barked a repeat of her earlier question, only this time he immediately promised, “I’ll get it. I’ll get your money.”  
Bird raised the bat again and tears mixed with the rain on his cheeks as he flinched, assuming this blow was going to be worse than the others. Each strike of the metal against his skin and bones felt harder than the last, or maybe it was just his body losing the fight –he wasn’t sure.  
A sharp laugh cut though the alley and chilled him in a way that the rain couldn’t begin to touch. The noise was loud, maniacal even with a touch of hysteria that bounced back from the brick walls on either side of them and for a moment she was no longer a nineteen year old girl walloping on him with the bat –he felt like she was an omnipresent force that had him surrounded.  
With a pained, trembling hand held out in front of his face he found the courage to look at her, but it was as if something else was wearing her skin. Despite being composed of the same physical attributes as his own –she barely seemed human. The look in her eyes showed she was barely even present in the situation. Bird, had gone to some dark corner of her mind where it was acceptable to ruthlessly cause someone else pain.  
“Ma’am, Detective Bullock is here.” One of Fish’s waiters announced as he joined them outside in the coating of rain falling from the overcast Gotham sky.  
Nodding, she removed her coat and handed it to him before looking back to everyone in the alley and commanding, “Keep him warm.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Butch Gilzean assured her, as she turned and headed into the building.  
A few moments of silence passed until he turned his attention to Bird and questioned, “You finished or you wanna take another crack at him?”  
Pulling a breath she shook her head back and forth, extending her arm and handing him the bat before quickly pulling her hand away and hoping no one out there saw the shakiness in her movements. She’d spent over a year trying to prove herself to everyone there; show she was capable of cutting it with the best of them.  
Raoul, remained crouched down on the ground. Feeling relieved on the hope his beating might be over, but he’d counted his blessings too soon.  
“Hey, Oswald. You want a turn?” Butch questioned.  
Surprise flooded over his face as he questioned, “May I?”  
“Knock yourself out, kid.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Gilzean.”  
Bird looked over to Oswald Cobblepot with a laugh under her breath as she shook her head at him. Always so polite, but she knew the darkness inside of him that his superb set of manners hid. In fact, she knew him better than anyone else. Out of everyone she’d met on her descent into the criminal underworld, she trusted him. He’d turn on anyone to save his own skin –throw anyone under a bus if he had to –anyone except for her. He was her best friend.  
A fatal attraction in its own right, not necessarily a romantic one, but still the bond they shared was rooted deep. Finding each other had allowed them both to let their violent side flourish without fear of judgment from the rest of the world. With their flaws on display; they understood each other in a way that very few people could.  
Surveying the small group around him, Oswald used to the tip of the bat to poke at and taunt Raoul even further.  
Upon seeing the bloodied, broken, terrified man recoiling away from him, he laughed. His voice raising and echoing through the alley, growing with every jab he’d given Fish’s former employee.  
His grip tightened on the bat and his smile grew as he prodded at him some more. His laugh grew more maniacal with every passing second as the high of being in control, of feeling so powerful set in. He held the weapon and essentially held Raoul’s life in his hands.  
For the moment, he wasn’t just an umbrella boy. Holding the fate of someone’s life made him feel like a god.  
A feeling that only intensified with the first actual strike of the bat he delivered; there was a loud crack; possibly the sound of bone breaking and splintering beneath Raoul’s bruised flesh –he wasn’t entirely sure.  
He pulled in a deep breath, holding the scent of rain and wet pavement deep in his lungs as he dealt out a few more harsh blows with the metal bat. Each time the crack sound carried through the air.  
Bird, looked to the side where two of Fish’s goons stood, watching her friend with judgmental looks. She knew they thought he was crazy, with a slight shrug she considered maybe somewhere deep inside he truly was or perhaps just more twisted than your average Gothamite –if that was the case than she was too.  
Her thoughts were brought back to the present when she saw Oswald deliver three very hard hits of the bat to Raoul’s back as he tried to scoot on the ground away from him.  
“Oswald!” She called out, getting his attention as he looked up at her she pointed out with a half-smile, “It’s easier to hurt the living over the dead –we need him alive.”  
He let out the breath he’d been holding as her words sunk in, he opened his mouth to say something but one of Fish’s goons taunted, “Yeah, take it easy Penguin!”  
Oswald’s eyes cut over to him. Their normal bight blues clouded in rage as he hissed through gritted teeth, “You know I don’t like to be called that!”  
“Ooh, scary!” He continued to taunt him.  
Biting down on the inside of her cheek, she fought back a laugh. Maybe Oswald wasn’t so physically imposing and being so polite and well-spoken didn’t make him seem like much of a threat –but he was intelligent. Much smarter and more clever than anyone gave him credit for, his biggest advantage was that he was so easily underestimated.  
“How’s everybody doing?”  
Bird, along with everyone else outside looked over to see who’d seemingly snuck up on them.  
“Who are you?” One of the goons asked.  
“James Gordon.” He answered, eyeing the small group before adding with raised eyebrows, “GCPD.”  
“Oh, you came with Harvey, huh?” Butch questioned, plastering on a smile with his introduction, “Glad to know you, James. I’m Butch Gilzean.”  
“Drop the bat.” Gordon ordered, his gaze landing on the smallest of the men outside, who was clutching an umbrella in one hand and the crimson stained bat in the other.  
“Ah, come on now. Oswald and Raoul here, were just having a little fun.” Butch argued, still smiling as he placed a hand on Raoul’s shoulder and gave a warning squeeze.  
“All in fun.” Raoul stuttered out, still kneeling on the ground as he avoided eye contact with anyone out there.  
James opened his mouth to point out the bloody mess in front of him hardly seemed like it was in good fun, but his gaze landed on the only female outside in the alley.  
Her lean frame cloaked form fitting dark denim jeans, tucked inside of black boots and her top half covered in a tight leather jacket. The thin dark hood she was wearing didn’t offer her long dark waves much protection from the falling rain –nor did it do much to hide her face from him.  
“Wayne…” He breathed, getting her attention, “Starling Wayne?”  
Her dark lined eyes squinted slightly as she looked over at him and shook her head back and forth, “Bird.” She corrected with the name she had preferred to go by for the last few years.  
He couldn’t hide the shocked look on his face as he stared back at her. The leather clad young woman standing in front of him, seeming completely complacent around members of the mob was a far cry from the teary eyed teenager he’d interviewed the day after her parents were found dead in the theater district earlier that week. In a million years he’d never expect to see a Wayne working for Fish –who was well known for working under Carmine Falcone.  
“Did you need something?” She questioned, the dimple in her right cheek starting to show as her muscles tensed when she fought back a smug smile at seeing how taken aback he was. There was a glimmer in her eyes as she spoke.  
“You’re a new guy, huh?” Butch questioned, “How do you like Gotham so far?”  
Pulling his eyes away from Bird, he cleared his throat and gruffly replied, “Well enough.”  
Looking back down to Raoul, Gordon knew there was nothing that could be done unless he was willing to speak out against the others there and it was clear that wasn’t going to happen.  
“See you around.” Gordon stated as he pulled open the door to the back stairway entrance for the club. Pausing he looked back and offered a small parting nod as he politely said, “Miss Wayne.”  
“Detective.” She nodded back, barely glancing over at him before he disappeared into the building and the door slammed shut behind him.  
“I take it he’s not with the program.” Butch reasoned with a laugh as he walked over to pick the bat up.  
“Not yet.” Bird breathed.  
The day after her parents had been murdered, she’d been called into the station to be questioned over information she might have that would help catch her parents murderer. Before she left, James Gordon had made her the same promise he’d made her younger brother the night it had happened –that he’d find the man who did it.  
He seemed so sure of it that Bird almost believed him, but this was Gotham City. Even the straight arrows who landed there, were forced into bending along with the crooked ways of the city. It was just a matter of time.  
~(A few days later)~  
Keeping her head down, Bird made her way through the bustling morning sidewalk lined with food stands and other street vendors. A soft breeze carried the scent of freshly baked pastry dough with it and despite still being slightly hungover from her night of drinking alone in her apartment until she passed out at some point after listening to her neighbors argue through the wall next to her Livingroom, her stomach ached from emptiness.  
Raising the dark sunglasses that were almost too big for her face up from her eyes she located the source of the scent and figured she could be a little late to her meeting if need be. Putting the sunglasses back in their place, she strolled over to the line and managed to slip in unnoticed towards the front of the line, right between a woman yelling at someone on her cellphone and a man with his nose buried in the morning paper.  
She could just barely make out the cover story through the dark lenses shielding her still dry and sensitive eyes from the harsh morning sun, a complete contrast to the dreary rain filled week they’d been having.  
‘HERO COPS SLAY WAYNE KILLER’  
The headline caused the acid in her stomach to sour until breakfast didn’t sound at all appealing. The day after the police had been to see Fish Mooney, she’d been informed that they were going to frame someone for the murder. A lowlife, street criminal named Mario Pepper –who was now dead after fleeing from the same two detectives who’d been at the club.  
‘This is better for everyone. This is what Gotham needs, for the case to be tied up quickly. No loose ends.’ The words had apparently come straight from Falcone. The Wayne’s had been pillars of the community and since their murder there had been widespread panic that the person responsible for the senseless tragedy was still roaming the streets of Gotham.  
Stepping out of the line for food, she pulled in a couple of deep breaths. Maybe it really was better this way, for not only the people of Gotham –but for her little brother.  
Sure, she wanted the person who’d killed them to pay for what they’d done –but from what she knew there were no leads at all on the case before the plan to set up Mario. Crime up to and including murder was a common, daily thing. Most open cases remained unsolved and logically she knew it would probably never be solved.  
At least this way there would be some sort of closure for everyone, even if it was false. In a way she almost wished that they hadn’t even included her in the scheme, that she could also be blissfully ignorant to the fact that their murderer roamed free. But they couldn’t have any loose ends, couldn’t take the chance of her finding it a little too coincidental that the very next day after Fish was talking to the police that the murderer was caught. So instead, they trusted her with the information that not only would make her an accessory to the matter –but the weight of it had also involved her spending the prior day drinking everything she could find to numb the guilt.  
Just as she started to take her phone out of her purse to check the time, something caught her eye. An unmarked police car parked just across the street with a very familiar face in the backseat.  
At first she considered Oswald had possibly been arrested for his involvement in any number of crimes. That was until, she saw him get out and walk away on his own free will.  
Ignoring the sun burning at her eyes, she took her sunglasses off and crossed the street. Being sure to not look in the car as she went by until she caught up with him just around the corner.  
“Please, tell me you didn’t just rat Fish out… to the GCPD.”  
Startled, he spun around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just her.  
“We both know what happens to snitches!” She hissed, jabbing him in the shoulder with a finger as she spoke.  
Not letting him get a word in she added, “And to the GCPD? Over half of them are on someone’s shady pay roll!”  
With another harsh jab of her finger that landed on his upper chest that time, he slapped her hand away from him and pulled her into the ally just behind them.  
“Not these detectives. They’re not on anyone’s payroll.” He assured her as he pulled his own sunglasses off to get a better look at her. They hadn’t spoken at all the day before and she didn’t show up to Fish Mooney’s when she was supposed to.  
Her slightly blood shot eyes narrowed at him even more and he just barely blocked another incoming jab of her accusing finger as she hissed, “This isn’t the way to push Fish out! You’ve probably just signed both of our death warrants.”  
Glancing around to make sure no one was nearby spying on them, Oswald said, “I admit, I may have acted in haste.”  
Her eyebrows raised at him, showing she thought his choice of words were a severe understatement.  
“I gave them more than enough to implicate her in the framing of Pepper.” He explained, with a confident smile on his lips, “A simple move of follow the breadcrumbs, if you will.”  
Seeing the expression on her face he pointed out, “You, as well as I know that Falcone is old. He’s losing both his touch and control over Gotham. His rivals are hungry. Your parent’s deaths started a war. Everything is changing.”  
“You think I don’t know that?” She questioned, not giving him time to answer before she took a few steps back and shook her head, “You are going to be the death of us both.”  
“I know what I’m doing… what I’m up against here.” Stepping closer and lowering his voice he referenced Don Falcone’s nickname of ‘The Roman’ “We both know it’s time for a new reign in Gotham. Time for the Roman Empire to fall.”  
Her eyes moved back and forth over his face, realizing exactly how proud of himself he was for the plan he’d devised. She knew better than to underestimate him –but that still didn’t mean he was incapable of having a foolish idea now and then.  
“And… we already know that Fish is working with Nikolai to overthrow Falcone. I still think we should just bide our time until they do. Wasn’t that the plan anyways? Stick with her until she takes over the empire and then work on pushing her out. Remember? A move that no one would see coming.” Bird complained, her lips pursed into a thin line as she stared at him.  
She wasn’t sure if the sick feeling in her stomach was left over from the day before now or if it was a sign his plan was going to blow up in their faces. But she could feel a shift in the tides –something was coming, something big.  
“Getting Fish out of the way now only opens the door to ruling this city sooner.”  
With a roll of the eyes, she sighed, “You can’t actually think this is going to work.”  
“On the contraire my little bird, I do.” He smirked at her. It was a good day, he could feel it in the air. Since he’d first made his way into Fish Mooney’s and gotten in her good graces, he’d been plotting her downfall. It felt good to finally be taking steps towards his goal.  
“I’ve got to go. I’m already running late for an appointment.” She excused herself as she started to walk she turned and said, “But the next time you’re going to snitch on someone –don’t do it where anyone walking down the street can see you or you know, just don’t snitch.”  
~()~  
“Miss Wayne?”  
Starling raised her head from the book she’d been reading to kill idle time as she sat in one of the uncomfortable benches in a small waiting room.  
“Bird.” She corrected with the nickname she preferred to go by.  
“I’m sorry?”  
Tucking the book back in her bag, she stood up and offered the young attorney a smile when she saw his eyes cut over to the large windows, trying to see what she was talking about.  
“I go by the name Bird.” She explained, her smile growing as his eyes locked with hers.  
“Harvey Dent.” He greeted, extending a hand to her and unable to hide the surprised look on his face when she shook his hand, looking down he said, “You’ve got quite a grip, Miss Wayne.”  
“Bird.” She corrected again, still wearing the same smile as moments before.  
“My apologies, it just seems a little unprofessional to be calling you by a nickname.” Harvey pointed out. His eyes landed on her lightly glossed lips when she pulled in a breath and opened her mouth, presumably to protest against the formalities of the situation, he countered, “A compromise… first name basis?”  
“Sure, I’m all for a little compromise.” She agreed, pausing for a moment before adding, “Harvey.”  
With a smile, he motioned down a hallway and said, “Let’s talk in my office.”  
Without protest, she followed behind him her eyes taking in the surroundings as her curiosity grew with each passing second and each footstep.  
Once they were in his office, he motioned for her to have a seat facing the large cherry oak desk he had several folders and open case files on before he stacked them into a neat pile. Her eyes quickly scanned the names still trying to gather a clue as to why she’d been called to the district attorney’s office.  
“Miss Wayne… er, Starling.” He quickly caught the mistake on his tongue before he offered a sincere and empathetic apology for the recent events that had been splattered across the front page of every local paper, like the blood that ran stale in the streets and back allies of Gotham. “I’m sorry for you loss.”  
With a quick, efficient nod in thanks, she let it be known that her patience was wearing thin and that this entire situation was nothing but a waste of time. “Look, Harvey… I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m not connected to whatever case you’re trying and honestly even if I was; I’d be no help.”  
His eyebrows lowered in confusion for a brief moment until he realized out loud, “They didn’t tell you over the phone what this was about?”  
He took her silence as a confirmation and pulled in a deep breath as he began to explain, “You’re not here about any criminal case. I was just as surprised when this came across my desk as well, but it seems your father, Thomas Wayne, left instructions with our office to handle this.”  
Pulling open a drawer to his desk he pulled out a tall manila envelope, glancing up at her he saw a confused expression still gracing her features in the fluorescent lighting from above.  
“Upon your father’s death, he bequeathed to you a fraction of his shares in Wayne Enterprises along with-” His voice trailed off as he read over the paper and blew out a breath before looking back to the young woman in front of him and adding, “A substantial inheritance.”  
“Miss Wayne?” He questioned when she showed no reaction at all to the news.  
“That’s not possible.” She finally spoke, the soft dark brown waves of her long hair brushing over her shoulders as she shook her head back and forth, “My father and I didn’t get along at all. He left everything to my younger brother, Bruce.”  
Rolling her eyes she said under her breath, “And to our butler so he could take care of my brother.”  
Sliding the papers across the desk to her, he remained silent as he watched her take in the newly gained information –life changing information.  
“I –I, I don’t understand.” She stammered, her eyes darting back and forth rapidly across the printed and signed documents, proof that her parent’s left something for her when they left this world.  
“Wayne Enterprises has countless lawyers on retainer, not to mention I didn’t even know this sort of thing was done here.” With a shrug, she guessed in a whisper, “I guess a lawyer is a lawyer.”  
“Like I said, I was just as confused as you seem to be.”  
With one look from her piercing brown eyes, she let it be known there was no way in hell he was as confused as she was. That wasn’t even in the realm of possibility.  
Putting her game face on she offered a coy smile as she said, “Right, your assistant district attorneys are too busy trying to clean up the streets of Gotham.”  
“Some of us are, yes.” He replied with a curt nod.  
Reaching into the envelope again he pulled out a smaller white envelope with her name written on it in a script she’d recognize anywhere, it was her father’s handwriting.  
“This is also for you.” He said, sliding it across the desk to her. Seeing her hands shaking slightly when she picked it up he started to stand up as he politely stated, “I’ll give you some time alone.”  
“That’s not necessary.” She declined, not looking up as she tucked the envelope into her purse and held her breath until the tears stopped burning at her eyes, still aware that he was hovering in an awkward half-standing/half-sitting position she cleared her throat and added, “Really, I don’t think I’m ready to see what it says just yet.”  
Slowly returning back to his seat, he watched her for a few moments. Noticing she was no longer willing to make eye contact with him, he suspected it had something to do with the red hue that had taken them over. Amidst the emotional situation, she was trying to remain entirely composed.  
“If you want, we could pick this back up another day.”  
“No.” She answered quickly, finally looking back up as she explained, “I just want to get all this over with.”  
“Of course.”  
“I want my shares of my father’s company and my inheritance… actually; I want all of my assets to go to my little brother if something were to happen to me. You can help me with the paperwork for that, right?”  
“Um, I’d be happy to give you the number of some last will and testament lawyers.” Harvey answered, not able to hide that the question caught him off guard.  
“No, my dad didn’t do anything without a reason behind it. I don’t know why, but he picked your office to handle his affairs –he picked you.” Her eyes were intense as they bore up at him from under her dark coated lashes.  
When she saw from his expression that she’d gotten through to him, she breathed a small sigh of relief and added, “Now, please.”  
His eyes cut to the clock on the wall above the door to his office as he stated, “It will take a while, we could set up an appointment next week.”  
“No, I need to do this now. If something happens to me then I want to make sure everything goes to my brother.”  
The look on his face changed to one of concern, one of the wheels on the bottom of his desk chair squeaked against the grain of the carpet as he scooted closer to the desk and asked in a serious tone, “Do you think your life is in danger?”  
“Not really.” She shrugged, and her stoic expression gave nothing away as she said, “But one never knows what tomorrow holds, Mr. Dent.”  
It was well over an hour later when everything had been explained and the paperwork was done, once all the I’s were dotted and the T’s crossed, he called a secretary in to take the papers and make copies.  
Once they were alone again, he leaned back in his chair, keeping his eyes on her, “I have to ask… why Bird?”  
“Several reasons.” She vaguely replied, as she stealthily plucked the pen up from his desk and slid it into her sleeve without him noticing.  
Every answer she’d given since being brought to the office had only opened up more questions. He tried not to let it get to him, but it was clear to see she knew what she was doing. She was getting under his skin and making him want to know more about her all the while refusing to give anything more than a subtle stare or hint of a smile.  
“I know a starling is a type of bird, I get the impression it’s something that runs deeper.” He pushed, his eyes moved back and forth taking in her soft features and catching the allusion of a smile that made her dimples appear for a fleeting second before she replied, “Everything is always more, always deeper than it seems, right? We’re like icebergs, only showing about ten percent of who we really are.”  
“I get the feeling you don’t even show ten.” He said, as their eyes locked for a moment until the door to the office opened and the secretary returned with the document copies she’d made.  
“Alright.” He said to himself as he gathered up her copies and slid them into a new envelope, he stood up and she followed suit. “These are your copies.”  
“Thank you.” She politely said, tucking the new documents into her purse and straightening out her dress, and looking back up to see he was holding a business card out to her, “Here’s my card, in case you have any questions.”  
“Right.” She smiled. She’d seen him writing on the back of one of his cards earlier, turning it over in her fingers she let out an airy chuckle at seeing a hand written number on that back, “And this?”  
“In case you need anything, outside of office hours.”  
Silently, she tucked the card into her pocket and turned for the door until he stopped her by asking, “Really, why do they call you bird?”  
“Many reasons.” She repeated, lingering in the doorway before turning back and answering, “I’m light on my feet, fast but strong.”  
Proudly displaying the expensive executive pen she’d lifted from his desk she flashed a smile as she admitted, “And I happen to have an affinity for shiny things.”  
His gaze dropped to his desk in disbelief, “That pen is actually expensive…” His voice trailed off as he looked back up to see she was nowhere in sight. Shaking his head with a small laugh, he dropped back into his chair to organize his end of the paperwork.  
  
**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all liked the story so far. I’m going to be following along with the storyline of Gotham (but will be changing/moving certain events around), while also adding in plotlines for Bird as well. The next chapter will provide more background on her and also show more of how she and Oswald got to be as close as they are.**

**Also, you can follow me on Tumblr (sagelondyn) to see different edits and post to go along with this story. I’m also hoping to get a playlist together on 8tracks to go along with this and a video posted soon as well.  
This is my first time posting on here and until I really get a feel for the website and see if anyone is interested in the story; I’ll probably be updating the story under my fanfiction account first.**


End file.
